Jede Regung des Herzens
by Jules Quaintrelle
Summary: Everen Ettene beobachtet Bail Organa und Prinzessin Breha bei einem Spaziergang und denkt darüber nach wie unterschiedlich Beziehungen doch sein können. (Spielt nach "Der Disput")


Everen beobachtete die beiden aufmerksam. Es war nicht ihr Wunsch gewesen das zu tun, doch jetzt fand sie es unmöglich ihren Blick abzuwenden. Etwas geschah hier, das konnte die Jedi sehen auch ohne zu hören was gesprochen wurde und es war höchst interessant für sie. Vielleicht weil sie dieses ganz und gar menschliche Verhalten so selten, so nah zu sehen bekam.

Sie verstand es nicht, doch sie wollte es verstehen. Es zog sie an.

Es war nicht so das sie nicht sehen konnte welch ein attraktiver Mann Bail Organa war, wie groß und stattlich er wirkte oder wie breit seine Schultern aussahen, wenn er diesen einen schwarzen Mantel trug. Everen sah diese Dinge sehr wohl.

Genau so wie sie sah wie schön Breha Antilles war, wie ihre Augen, leicht schräg und mit dichten schwarzen Wimpern ihr ein geheimnisvolles Antlitz verliehen oder wie ihr Kleid ihre schlanke Silhouette betonte und ihre Brüste hinauf presste. Doch in dieser Feststellung lag kein Hintergedanke, es war etwas beinahe klinisches wie sie dies feststellen konnte.

Sie bemerkte diese Dinge und konnte sie mit so etwas wie Wohlwollen katalogisieren, doch es gab keine Anziehung. _Ja, Bail Organa ist ein stattlicher Mann, doch ich möchte ihn weder berühren, noch von ihm berührt werden. Ich möchte nicht in seinen Armen liegen und seinem Herzschlag zuhören._

Der Gedanke verursachte ein unangenehmes Gefühl in ihr. Es war kein Ekel, eher ein Gefühl des Unbehagens wenn man an eine Aufgabe dachte die einem aufgebürdet worden war.

Sie dachte an ihre Freundin Cara, zuhause im Tempel, die eine geschickte Heilerin war, und spürte so etwas wie Heimweh. Es war keine Verbindung, natürlich nicht, denn sie waren Jedi. Aber wann immer sie an zuhause dachte, waren da auch Caras warme Augen.

Für Everen gab es das Erkennen des Geistes, die Neugierde einen Anderen zu verstehen, das wiedererkennen in fremden Gedanken. Eine Kameradschaft der Seelen, so zu sagen. War das zu vergleichen mit dem was Menschen, Wesen gewöhnlich anzog? Das Rasen des Herzens, das Brennen im Leib, der Wunsch nach gänzlicher Vereinigung und Auflösung gleichermaßen? Everen wusste es nicht.

Und solange sie es nicht wusste konnte sie sich vormachen das Cara und sie nicht mehr als Jedi waren die Seite an Seite arbeiteten. So war es sicher, so konnte sie behalten was sie hatte.

Das was die beiden Stellvertreter ihrer Häuser verband, was sich gerade zwischen ihnen bildete erschien ihr fremd. Entstand die Anziehung aus der Not heraus oder wäre diese ohne äußere Einflüsse ebenfalls erwacht? Müßig darüber nachzudenken, befand die junge Frau.

In solchen Momenten war sie froh eine Jedi zu sein. Verbindungen waren untersagt. Welch eine Erleichterung. Niemand erwartete von ihr das sie einen Liebhaber nahm oder Kinder bekam.

Ihre Neutralität, den als das bezeichnete sie es in ihrem Kopf, machte ihr das Leben als Jedi oftmals leichter.

Nicht immer, natürlich. Manchmal verstand sie die unterschwelligen Wege nicht die Anziehung und Attraktion zeichneten. Es gab Augenblicke in denen sie etwas zu spät bemerkte, in einer Verhandlung, zwischen zwei Parteien und schließlich überrascht war das diese Nuance einen vollkommen neuen Ausgang hervor brachte.

Es war wie ein Magnetismus den Everen außer Stande war zu sehen oder zu spüren, da sie aus einem vollkommen anderen Material gefertigt war.

Der Vorschlag die beiden Häuser, Organa und Antilles, durch Heirat zu verbinden war von Jorus C'baoth gekommen. Etwas an das Everen zu ihrer Schande nicht gedacht hatte.

"Ihr habt gut daran getan für Organa zu stimmen." hatte C'baoth zu ihr gesagt und sie hatte genickt. Er war der bessere Kandidat. Die Macht sagte es ihr klar und deutlich. Sein Punkt im Universum war noch nicht erreicht.

"Ihr habt es auch gespürt?" fragte die Jüngere und sah den weißhaarigen Mann aufmerksam an.

"Ja." Er führte es nicht aus, doch es war nicht nötig. "Diese Art der Verbindung wird die Häuser näher bringen. Es wird schwerer die Thronfolge anzuzweifeln wenn die folgenden Kinder aus Beiden entspringen."

"Ist dies..." Everen stockte. "Üblich auf Alderaan? Ist das nicht recht... _Archaisch_?"

C'baoth hob eine weiße Braue in die Stirn. Sein Gebaren wirkte beinahe anmaßend auf sie. Stolz war ganz klar einer seiner Makel.

"Im Gegenteil man hält es für eine höher gestellte Art das Fortbestehen der Häuser zu sichern. Politische Gründe überwiegen persönliche Vorlieben. Ich dachte das euch das zusagen müsste, Everen."

Ah, er sah sie ganz genau. Sie lächelte und nickte einmal kurz um seine Worte anzuerkennen.

"Nun, ich finde es seltsam wenn Menschen, denen ihre Gefühle und Beziehungen doch so wichtig sind, einen anderen Weg wählen. Es ist... _ungewohnt_."

"Ungewohnt das der Führer eines Hauses, einer Nation, die eigenen Gefühle für das Wohl seines Volkes zurückstellt?" C'baoth Mund umspielte ein Lächeln, sein Blick hielt Erheiterung. "Ich würde meinen das dies einen guten Prinz ausmacht."

"Oder eine Regentin." stimmte sie zu und nestelte an ihrer Robe herum. "Ein weiteres Merkmal das wir die richtige Wahl getroffen haben."

C'baoth blaue Augen nahmen einen abwesenden Ausdruck an, als sehe er nach innen und erblickte etwas das nur ihm offenbart wurde.

" _Wir_ haben nicht die Wahl getroffen."

Natürlich hatten sie das nicht. Denn alles war die Macht. Auch das was sich immer noch vor Everen abspielte war Teil des breiten und bunten Bildteppichs des Lebens den die Macht sponn.

Sie gingen nebeneinander her, hielten einen respektvollen Abstand, doch es schien beiden schwer zu fallen diesen einzuhalten. Immer wieder zog etwas sie näher, bis entweder er oder sie bemerkten, das sie zu nah gingen und ihren Kurs korrigierten.

Bail Organa, den Everen im letzten Monat gut kennen gelernt hatte, der für seine ruhige und besonne Art bekannt war, erschien nun geradewegs unbeholfen in der Art wie er versuchte sich mit der jüngeren Frau an seiner Seite zu unterhalten.

Breha Antilles antwortete auf seine Fragen ernst, ein Bild von äußerster Königlichkeit. Nichts ließ darauf hinweisen was sie für den Mann an ihrer Seite empfand. Sie war höflich, ließ ihre Augen nicht zu lange auf ihm ruhen und blickte oftmals strickt geradeaus ohne dabei überheblich zu wirken.

Nun schwiegen sie.

Everen konnte es daran sehen wie Organas Schultern sich hoben und senkten als seufzte er geräuschlos. Prinzessin Breha bemerkte es nicht, sie war stehen geblieben und sah in die andere Richtung, ihr Gesicht für einen Moment ungeschützt, da sie dachte sie sei unbeobachtet. Sie biss sich nachdenklich auf ihre Unterlippe.

In diesem Moment sah Organa auf und erblickte Everen abseits des Weges. Der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht war eine Mischung aus Erleichterung und Enttäuschung, die sie nicht ganz verstand. _Interessant._

Everen nickte ihm zu. Er sagte etwas zur Prinzessin und kam dann hinüber zu ihr. Sie trafen sich auf halbem Weg.

"Prinz Organa." Seine Signatur in der Macht war hell, warm und etwas von dem man nur schwer den Blick wenden konnte, weil es wie seine körperliche Präsenz allein durch seine Größe Respekt forderte.

"Jedi Ettene." grüßte er förmlich und nickte ihr zu. "Genießt ihr unsere wunderschönen Gärten?"

"Ja, das habe ich tatsächlich." _Und euch beobachtet_ , fügte sie in Gedanken hinzu.

"Gefällt es euch? Ich selbst finde die Umgebung äußerst ansprechend, aber nun... Ich bin voreingenommen." Er schenkte ihr ein gewinnendes Lächeln. Sie hatte die Wirkung dessen an einigen Anderen beobachtet.

"Tatsächlich erinnert es mich an die Tempelanlagen, auch wenn beide nichts gemein haben. Es liegt vielleicht an der Ruhe die beide Orte ausstrahlen."

Er nickte wohlwollend, nahm das Kompliment an.

Everen hörte das Rascheln von Prinzessin Brehas Röcken. Sie kam mit vorsichtigen Schritten hinüber zu ihnen. Everen bemerkte wie sie versuchte ihr Gleichgewicht zu halten um auf dem feuchten Gras mit ihren Absätzen nicht einzusinken.

 _Warum hatte sie nicht auf dem Weg gewartet?_ , überlegte Everen nachdenklich und suchte das Gesicht der jüngeren Frau nach Spuren ihrer Gedanken ab. Im Gegensatz zu Organa war ihre Signatur klar umrissen und vielschichtig. Wie eine Blume, die ihr Herz in mitten von Blütenblättern verbarg. Schön, doch da war noch mehr.

Gerade wirkte sie unzufrieden. Es lag an den leicht hinab zeigenden Mundwinkeln und dem starren, auf Everen gerichteten, Blick.

Organas Verhalten veränderte sich sofort, als er bemerkte das die Prinzessin sich näherte. Wahrscheinlich erinnerte er sich der höfische Etikette? Er ging ihr einige Schritte entgegen und bot ihr lediglich seinen Arm an anstatt für sie zu entscheiden und diesen zu ergreifen.

Beide hielten nur kurz inne, als die Hand der Prinzessin sich um die seine schloss. Ihre Lider flatterten und Everen wunderte sich ob sie tatsächlich errötete?

Organa bemerkte es nicht, er sah auf den Boden, als wolle er sicherstellen das die Prinzessin unbeschadet die nächsten Schritte tun konnte.

"Wollt ihr uns begleiten, Jedi Ettene?" fragte der Prinz höflich, als sie alle zusammen hinüber zum Weg gingen.

Everen hatte ihre Hände auf dem Rücken gefaltet und legte den Kopf schräg um hinüber zur Prinzessin zu sehen. Der Ausdruck des Missfallens hatte sich verstärkt, als sie jedoch den Blick hob um den Prinz anzusehen, trafen sich die Augen der beiden Frauen.

Brehas Gesicht wurde zu einer Maske, doch Everen wusste was sie gesehen hatte.

"Das ist sehr freundlich, Euer Hoheit. Doch ich war lediglich auf dem Weg zu Meister C'baoth und wollte nicht quer durch den Palast laufen."

 _Wie seltsam,_ dachte Everen als sie die Gesichter der beiden beobachtete, _das sie beide auf ihre Weise erleichtert sind._

Es folgten einige Worte der Höflichkeit. Auch Breha, mit ihrer angenehmen Stimme, beteiligte sich daran. Ihr Verhalten war nun wieder freundlich, keine Spur von Missfallen. Nun, es war aber auch absehbar das Everen sie gleich wieder ihrem seltsamen Gebaren überlassen würde.

Als sie sich trennten gingen die beiden den Weg weiter hinab, während Everen in den Palast zurück kehrte. Inzwischen hatte die Prinzessin sich unter gehakt und auch wenn der Boden nun fest und Everen nicht mehr in Sicht war, so machten weder er noch sie Anstalten einander los zu lassen.

Als sie Meister C'baoth schließlich im Palast traf fragte er sie nach den Vorbereitungen ihrer Abreise. Sie teilte ihm mit das sie am darauffolgenden Tag, bevor die Organas und eine kleine Delegation zum Okonomo Refugium aufbrechen würden, den Planeten verlassen würde um nach Coruscant zurück zu kehren.

"Und," fragte der ältere Meister nun. ",seit ihr zufrieden mit unserer Arbeit?"

"Ja, Meister." gab Everen zu und hoffte das der Meister ihre Antwort nicht als Überheblichkeit auslegte. "Tatsächlich denke ich das alles genau so gekommen ist, wie es hat kommen sollen."

Auch wenn sie es nicht verstand, das Bild von Bail Organa und Prinzessin Breha Antilles, wie sie zusammen den Weg hinab spazierten, blieb noch einige Zeit in ihrem Kopf.

 _Vielleicht_ , so dachte sie, _hat tatsächlich die Macht für sie die Entscheidung getroffen._

Everen wusste, sie hatte noch viel zu lernen und zu erfahren, bis sie jede Regung des Herzens verstand.


End file.
